


Out of Everyone

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dom Choi Yeonjun, Facials, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oppa Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School Uniforms, Smut, Sub Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: It's a school uniform, and Yeonjun can't stop staring.





	Out of Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> __whistling like this wasn’t prompted over 2 months ago__
> 
> for that weirdo on cc, god bless

Like most things that happen in Taehyun’s life these days, this is decided over a game of rock-paper-scissors. Taehyun loses, and is whisked away by the coordinoonas to get dressed up. 

It's a school uniform: white blouse cinched at the waist, plaid pleated skirt, long dark stockings that go up just over his knees, neat Mary Jane shoes. Thankfully he's just wearing his regular briefs under the skirt - Taehyun thought they might have made him change those too and had stammered halfway through the question before one noona had given him such a withering look that he clammed up and didn’t speak again for the rest of the fitting.

He sits still as they exaggerate his makeup, layering mascara, eyeshadow, thicker eyeliner, then dust his cheeks pink and dab a shiny peach gloss onto his lips. Finally they scrape his hair back and fit a long wig on him, fussing with it until it’s straight and shiny. The ends reach a few inches past his shoulders, sweetly framing his face, and Taehyun can’t help the little grimace as he looks at himself in the mirror. He looks like his sister, uncanny and unrecognizable as himself. He avoids looking again.

When he makes his way back onto the little set, a mild sort of chaos erupts. Soobin squeals and in a blink he's stepping right into Taehyun’s space, hands fluttering around Taehyun’s cheeks like he wants to smush them but doesn’t want to ruin the makeup, cooing _“so cute!”_ over and over. Kai laughs so hard he has to sit down, tears in the corners of his eyes. Beomgyu whoops and gives Taehyun a giddy high five, clapping like a seal afterwards and laughing way too loud.

Yeonjun just huffs out a little laugh, one side of his mouth quirking up. He doesn’t mob Taehyun like the others, just stays sitting at one of the desks and watches them all overreact. Taehyun is silently grateful at least one of his hyungs isn’t making a huge deal out of it - he’s embarrassed enough as it is without all the extra attention.

They start the sketch, some silly school roleplay to amuse their fans. It’s stiff in the beginning, all of them self-conscious and anxious to perform well. Then Taehyun pitches his voice up to call Soobin _“oppa!”_, who immediately covers his face with his hands, dippy laughter shaking his shoulders, and just like that the tension is lifted. While the others are shrieking at their leader for breaking character and the particular shade of red his ears have turned, Taehyun doesn’t miss the way Yeonjun tilts his head and stares right at Taehyun, gaze sharp and dark. Taehyun stumbles over his next words but covers it with a shy giggle, mouth suddenly dry and he isn’t sure why.

\---

“Taehyun-ah,” Yeonjun calls when filming is over and they’re free to get changed. Taehyun is feeling awkward, eager to get back into his regular clothes - the hem of the skirt has been tickling the tiny strip of skin above his socks whenever he moves, and it’s getting uncomfortable - but he wouldn’t ignore the older. He trots over Yeonjun, who’s heading away from their dressing room, toward a door that looks like it leads to a storage closet.

“What is it, hyung?” Taehyun says when he catches up, tugging gracelessly at the hem of his skirt. It just doesn’t feel long enough. 

Yeonjun doesn’t pretend like he isn’t watching Taehyun fidget with the clothes, pouty gaze clearly fixed on Taehyun’s hands and the swish of fabric around his thighs. Taehyun feels the tips of his ears burning, hands stilling as embarrassment outweighs his discomfort.

“Come in here for a second?” Yeonjun asks, but it doesn’t sound like a question. He swings the door open for Taehyun, and it is indeed a small storage room, shelves along each wall stacked with boxes and files. Just big enough for two.

Taehyun thinks back to that weird look Yeonjun had given him earlier, and Yeonjun’s general lack of engagement in the whole roleplay. He hadn’t been his usual self since Taehyun got dressed up. There’s probably something on his mind, something he wants to say in private. Taehyun wants to help.

“Can I get changed first?” Taehyun asks, tipping his head in the general direction of the dressing room and flinching as the ends of the wig brush against his neck.

“It won’t take long,” Yeonjun says. He holds the door open, so Taehyun slips past him into the closet.

When it’s just the two of them in there, Taehyun starts feeling a little anxious. Yeonjun shuts the door and leans against it, then doesn’t do anything else. He’s just looking at Taehyun, gaze flitting all over the younger like he’s not sure what to focus on. Taehyun doesn’t quite recognize the look in Yeonjun’s eyes, sharp but distant, so unlike the way his hyung usually looks at him. Taehyun’s waiting for him to say something. He wanted to talk, didn’t he? Isn't that what he said?

When Yeonjun still doesn’t say anything, Taehyun’s nerves get the better of him and he reaches up to fidget with the ends of the wig, twirling the strands. Yeonjun’s eyes snap to the movement immediately.

“You look pretty, Taehyunnie,” he finally says, voice soft. Taehyun laughs, a jittery bark startled out of him. He didn’t think Yeonjun would say _that_.

“I know,” he deadpans in return, puffing out his cheeks for some ugly aegyo. 

Yeonjun doesn’t laugh, doesn’t really react at all. He continues like he didn’t hear. “_So pretty_, Taehyunnie.”

Taehyun laughs again, a nervous reflex. “Uh, yeah, hyung. I guess.” 

Taehyun's cheeks are burning hot when he touches them, and he’s not sure when exactly that happened. He forces his hands down to his sides, smoothing the skirt to try and stop them shaking. “Was- was there something you wanted, hyung?”

Yeonjun blinks, and Taehyun can practically see the gears whirring in his hyung’s head, but he doesn’t know what it means- 

Until Yeonjun takes a step forward and kisses him, soft and sweet. His hand cups Taehyun’s heated cheek, brushing past the long hair, lips moving gently against Taehyun’s. Taehyun can’t remember how to breathe.

Yeonjun pulls back after a few seconds, but doesn’t let go. “Is this okay?” he asks, and Taehyun’s mouth is dry again so he just nods instead.

The next kiss is deeper, a little harder. Yeonjun’s other hand splays around Taehyun’s ribs, thumb stroking just under his nipple. _Where his breasts would be, if he had any,_ Taehyun realizes, and a jolt runs through his body. Yeonjun smirks into the kiss, steps a little closer. The hand on his cheek moves down to his waist, holding him steady.

“Still okay, baby girl?” Yeonjun asks, deep and slightly scratchy, eyes flashing. It goes straight to Taehyun’s dick. He whimpers, hands clutching at Yeonjun’s shirt, eyes closing automatically as he feels Yeonjun’s lips on his jaw, moving down and encouraging Taehyun to tip his head back so he can kiss at his neck too.

Yeonjun’s hand smooths down the side of the skirt, stroking down Taehyun’s thigh. It feels so different to when Taehyun did it to himself, not weird or ticklish at all. It’s electrifying, shivers spreading out under his warm palms. Taehyun finds himself arching into the touch. 

Yeonjun pauses at the hem because Taehyun’s breath hitches when the older’s fingers skim his bare thigh, but Taehyun doesn’t protest. He slips his hand up Taehyun’s skirt, runs the same path back up his thigh but on skin this time, up until he reaches the fabric of Taehyun’s briefs.

“Hey, let me try something?”

Taehyun’s already a little out of breath, mind fogged over. “W-what is it, hyung?”

Then Yeonjun’s moving both hands to Taehyun’s hips, and his lips leave Taehyun’s neck, and he’s moving down, and-

“N-no! Hyung, don’t!” Taehyun squeals, using his grip on Yeonjun’s shirt to yank up, stop him sinking to his knees. Yeonjun allows Taehyun to pull him back up, but he’s frowning.

“Why not?”

Taehyun opens his mouth, then shuts it again. “It’s… _you can’t._” 

Yeonjun tilts his head. He doesn’t try to move again, but he’s still holding Taehyun’s hips, kneading gently, keeping him on edge. “Why can’t I?”

Taehyun can’t look at Yeonjun right now. He flushes up to his ears as he pictures what Yeonjun had proposed; his hyung on his knees in front of him. 

_It’s dirty,_ his brain supplies. _It’s inappropriate, not now. Not when he’s wearing a-_ Yeonjun can’t do that to him now, he _can’t._

“Just, don’t. Please?”

“Okay. Okay, I won’t.” Yeonjun touches Taehyun’s face gently, coaxes Taehyun’s gaze back to him. He runs his fingers through Taehyun’s long hair like he’s forgotten it’s not real. “Too much, huh?”

Taehyun nods, flexing his fingers where they’re still tangled in Yeonjun’s shirt. Yeonjun hums and presses a kiss to Taehyun’s cheek. It’s soft, too innocent for the situation.

“What if I just use my hands?”

Taehyun blinks, breath stuttering. He thinks about it.

In theory, it would be awesome. He’s fantasized about hands other than his own around his dick ever since he found out that was a thing that could happen. And here’s his hyung, someone he likes and trusts, offering to do just that.

But it’s the same problem as before, just as overwhelming as the idea of Yeonjun on his knees. It’s too much, too weird. Not now.

He doesn’t reply, or takes too long. Yeonjun hums again, moves his hands off Taehyun’s hips to higher up his waist. Safe and comforting.

“Do you want to touch me?” Yeonjun asks instead.

Now that’s something Taehyun could do. He’s not ready for Yeonjun’s hands on him yet, but touching Yeonjun? That’s fine. That’s _good_, even.

“Yeah,” Taehyun rasps, heart thrumming, “I want to.”

Yeonjun kisses him again, hard and a little messy, and takes Taehyun’s hands to guide them down to his own hips.

Taehyun doesn’t know where to start, but luckily Yeonjun does. Yeonjun leans back and undoes his belt, opens up the fly to create some space for Taehyun to get in. Taehyun takes a shaky breath and slips a hand past his hyung’s waistband.

The angle is different, but Taehyun is very familiar with the process. Yeonjun gasps when Taehyun’s hand wraps around his dick, lips already back on the younger’s jaw.

“_Ah,_ just like that,” he says, close enough to Taehyun’s ear to make him shiver. Yeonjun quickly hardens in his grip, and before long Taehyun is stroking in earnest, showing Yeonjun the moves he likes on himself, panting like he’s the one being touched instead.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Yeonjun gasps, a thumb brushing at Taehyun’s nipple over his blouse. The pet name sends a shiver down Taehyun’s spine, a pleasant tingle, but it’s not as strong as earlier, when Yeonjun had said another name. What was it again?

_Baby girl_.

Taehyun bites back a groan just thinking about it, squeezing a little harder. He rearranges Yeonjun’s clothes so his dick is free of his trousers, giving Taehyun better access. Yeonjun nips at his neck, pleased and encouraging, and Taehyun’s mind is racing. How can he make his hyung say that again?

Taehyun releases his grip, and Yeonjun immediately backs off, eyes questioning and concerned.

Then Taehyun drops to his knees, and the concern snaps into the most intense gaze Taehyun has ever been given, dark and hungry. Taehyun pauses to rearrange his skirt so it fans evenly over his lap, and has a perfect view of the pre-cum that dribbles out of Yeonjun’s dick as he does. He’s feeling brave.

“Is this okay, _oppa_?”

Yeonjun squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep, heavy breath in through his nose.

“Yes, _baby girl_, this is more than okay.”

There it is. The heat from those words floods through Taehyun, blissful and _perfect_, and Taehyun leans in to lick up his hyung’s length in thanks. 

He’s never done this before, but from the reaction he’s getting from Yeonjun, it’s clear his hyung wants anything Taehyun can give. There’s no pressure, so Taehyun takes the tip into his mouth, giving an experimental suck. 

It’s fine. A little salty, but not unpleasant. The noise Yeonjun makes, however, is more than enough incentive for Taehyun to continue. He wants to do this for his hyung, wants to make him feel good, so he takes more into his mouth, wrapping his hand around what won’t easily fit, licking and sucking and bobbing gently when he thinks he’s got it figured out, listening for Yeonjun’s gasps and groans to guide him. 

“Can I-” Yeonjun starts, but a flick of Taehyun’s tongue cuts him off, muffles his words in a moan. It doesn’t matter though - whatever he’s about to ask, Taehyun will agree. He lifts a _thumbs up_ for Yeonjun, not willing to take his mouth away for even a second to speak. 

Yeonjun groans again, then his hands are running gently through the long hair before he grabs a fistful at the back of Taehyun’s head, and pulls him closer to fuck into him. 

Taehyun relaxes as best he can as Yeonjun starts thrusting in, the harsher treatment smearing Taehyun’s lipgloss around his mouth, onto Yeonjun’s dick. Yeonjun is forceful but not rough, pausing every once in a while for Taehyun to catch his breath.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl. So good for oppa,” he pants out in the breaks, petting Taehyun’s head, his cheeks, the corners of his stretched lips. Taehyun can feel his mascara clumping every time he blinks, sticky with the tears forming in his eyes. 

He’s hot, feeling full to the brim. His thighs are tingling, and when he looks down to see the tent in his skirt, lewd and _obscene_, he can’t stop the moan that escapes, vibrating around Yeonjun’s dick.

Yeonjun’s hazy eyes follow his gaze down, and then he’s whining low in his thoat and pushing Taehyun off with a start. Taehyun refuses to go far, staying knelt in front of Yeonjun and closing his eyes as Yeonjun desperately wraps his own hand around his dick. A few quick, wet strokes and then Yeonjun is coming, hot and thick on Taehyun’s face.

Taehyun finally overflows. He reaches under his skirt, then there’s the overwhelming sensations of his hand on his aching dick, the slide of the cum down his cheeks, and Yeonjun’s breathless praise, calling him a _“good girl, such a pretty girl”_, and Taehyun’s spilling into his hand in record time. It seeps through his briefs, a wet patch quickly forming on the skirt.

Yeonjun is grinning, breath still coming hard but not too fast. He watches through lidded eyes as Taehyun finishes himself off, then when Taehyun’s catching his breath too, Yeonjun kneels down with him. He wipes the worst of the cum off the younger's face before shamelessly kissing him again. Taehyun thinks he would probably flinch away if he were thinking any clearer, but Yeonjun’s soft lips feel so nice on his swollen ones right now, he can’t complain about how gross it is.

“You okay, baby girl?” Yeonjun asks, soft and light. Taehyun smiles back, dazed.

“Thank you, oppa,” he says, leaning in for another kiss. He knows he’ll blush himself crimson later, when he remembers all _this_. He probably won’t be able to even look at Yeonjun for a few days after the haze clears, but it’s okay for now. His hyung is warm and comforting, one hand a grounding presence on his cheek, the other combing through the long hair, smoothing out the kinks from where he’d gripped it earlier. 

“You should wear this stuff more often,” Yeonjun says. Taehyun agrees wholeheartedly.

\---

Eventually Yeonjun darts out to the restroom for some wet towels, comes back and helps Taehyun clean up before they both head back into the dressing room. Taehyun hadn’t noticed before, but there was a little cum stuck in the wig - they were able to wash that out, but the skirt, well… 

Taehyun blushes so hard he’s afraid he might combust as he hands the items back, but the noonas don’t comment. One rolls her eyes, though, disappointment clear on her face, but before Taehyun’s stomach can tighten in shame, Yeonjun sends him a little smile from across the room and suddenly a little disappointment isn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys heard lit by oneus i mean [really](https://youtu.be/ggPF6Wb8A50)
> 
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) always open


End file.
